kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Sougo Tokiwa (Mirror World)
This , alternatively spelt Sogo Tokiwa, is the Mirror World version of his real world counterpart who can transform into https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000132940/. History to be added Personality Unlike his counterpart, the Mirror World version of Sougo has a twisted personality and is much more arrogant. Power & Abilities to be added Weaknesses to be added Forms Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World version) Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.0 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. Sougo transforms into by inserting the Zi-O Ridewatch (Mirror World version) into the D '9 Slot on the Ziku-Driver. His base form's visor reads mirrored , while the logo on his forehead reads mirrored in . Zi-O's personal weapon in his base form is the Zikan Girade. Zi-O consists of the following parts: * - Zi-O's helmet. 'A' stands for Analog. ** - The clock hands on the Caliber A. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Zi-O and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The circular section where the two Clock Blades meet. It feeds gathered information to Zi-O, derive optimum solution to problems, and adjust internal systems of Zi-O. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - Zi-O's faceplate. It invokes an analog clock face, and is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Zi-O's right cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. * - Zi-O's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Oval Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The silver band that runs vertically across Zi-O's torso, it connects the Ziku Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Zi-O's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's hand units. It is covered with the purple metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Zi-O's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Zi-O's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Zi-O's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The katakana for the word "Kick" (キック) in engraved on the soles. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 21-22 Equipment Devices *Ziku-Driver - Transformation device *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets *Ridewatch Holder - A strap to carry Ridewatches Weapons *Zikan Girade - Zi-O's personal weapon and Zi-O II's secondary weapon Vehicles to be added Relationships to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with his prime counterpart, this Sougo Tokiwa is also portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Zi-O, his suit actor is . Etymology Sougo Tokiwa's name is play on , the place where Shotaro Ishinomori lived and started his manga career during 1956 to 1961. "Tokiwa" also carries the word , which can be translated into time when it is written in kanji "時". "Zi" in Zi-O's name could mean either or , representing his "watch" and "Katakana" motifs while the "O" means . It may also be for the number 20 (2 - Ji, 0 - Ō), referencing that Zi-O is the 20th Heisei Rider. Notes *As he is from the mirror world, every non-symmetrical visual aspect in regard to him is flipped horizontally. This is in contrast to Dark Shinji as Ryuga's Drag Visor is on the same side as Ryuki's and both Shinji and Dark Shinji hold their advent decks with the same hand when transforming. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: ''Zi-O Strongest! 2019 References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains